


A Thousand Times.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus share a rare moment of romance.





	A Thousand Times.

Bellatrix felt eyes on her as she gazed out over the grounds of Malfoy manor, she'd been watching the white peacocks strutting around the manicured lawn and wondering if the birds had been Narcissa's idea or Lucius'.. she had bets on Lucius. Pompous prick. 

Still feeling the unrelenting stare, she half turned to see Rodolphus watching her from the doorway of one of the anointing rooms, he was leaning on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets, just staring. 

"Why are you looking at me like that, what do you want?" Bellatrix asked though not unkindly, she just wasn't accustomed to be looked at anymore. 

"What do I want? I want to kiss you a thousand times before undressing you and kissing every bit of your flesh a thousand more times." Rodolphus replied as he crossed the room to his wife still fragile and healing from their long incarceration. 

Bellatrix hid a shy smile by looking away, a pretty blush in her cheeks from his rare words of romance. Rodolphus wasn’t the most romantic of men, so when he did offer her such words or actions of romance it always caught her off guard, even after thirty years of marriage. 

“You’re an idiot.” She muttered into her hand, still turned from him and her smile grew when he laughed and she felt his arms snake around her waist from behind. 

“An idiot who thinks you’re the most beautiful woman in the world. An idiot who thinks you’re utterly perfect and who loves you more than anything.” He whispered it into her ear and ran soft kisses down her neck, holding her tighter when she let out a little hushed gasp. 

He needed to say these things to her just as much as she needed to hear them, so many years apart had robbed them of all the things they should have said but he had her back in his arms and he wasn’t ever letting her go again. 

Azkaban had took many things from him, from her, from them, but it had never been able to take their bond or their love for each other. And nothing ever would. Not even death. Because when Rodolphus died a ripe old age as an elderly man, it was Bellatrix who was there to take his hand and lead him Home.


End file.
